La poesía en la acción del Strigidae
by MagiAllie
Summary: Es el verano de 1932 en Newburn, Carolina del Norte. Koutarou Bokuto un joven trabajador de la mina de mercurio de la ciudad conoce, gracias a su amigo Kuroo, al hijo de los Akashi: Keiji, es el chico rico en la ciudad que pasará sus vacaciones de verano atormentado por Bokuto quien insiste en que pasen tiempo juntos y es así como él y Bokuto se enamoran.


**Disclaimer |** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

 **Sinopsis |** Es el verano de 1932 en Newburn, Carolina del Norte. Koutarou Bokuto un joven trabajador de la mina de mercurio de la ciudad conoce, gracias a su amigo Kuroo, al hijo de los Akashi: Keiji, es el chico rico en la ciudad que pasara sus vacaciones de verano atormentado por Bokuto quien insiste en que pasen tiempo juntos y es así como él y Bokuto se enamoran.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola! Presento mi segundo one shot del fandom de haikyuu, estoy muy nerviosa pero entusiasmada pues estoy feliz con el resultado final. Primero quiero decir que esta es una idea que se me cruzó cuando vi un fanart hermoso y luego no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza, la historia vino después. Para los que conocen la película Diario de una pasión esto es una cosa similar, pero con otro estilo. Es la explicación menos gay que puedo dar.

En segundo lugar me gustaría dedicar este fic a varias personas, principalmente a Nolee Vel que no tiene idea de esto, pero quiero decirle que de verdad amo su fic y me ha hecho reanimar mi amor por el BokuAka, espero que te guste, lo escribí pensando en que te gustara.

A mi amiga Audi, que también fue la maravillosa beta del fic y a mi amiga Ann, que siempre presta sus oídos y ojos para hablar de fanfics. Espero que les guste mucho.

También a mi hermana porque AMA DE VERDAD ENSERIO A BOKUTO, y eso lo admiro.

* * *

 **La poesía en la acción del Strigidae**

Era el verano de 1932, en Newburn, Carolina del norte. Una muy pequeña ciudad sureña con un toque rural encantador, el entorno siempre era tranquilo y soleado, rodeado de una bruma cálida por el sol incandescente y la enorme cantidad de lagos que sitiaban el lugar haciéndolo propicio para las vacaciones, en donde más de una familia acomodada regresaba a pasar al menos unos meses antes de partir de nuevo a la ciudad. Dicho sea, el pueblo tenía muchas casas enormes, con sus tejados rojos o verdes y los pórticos blancos adornados por las columnas corintias romanas, dentro de ellas asistía una cantidad insospechada de burgueses de alta sociedad, casas desocupadas durante el otoño y el invierno; pero en verano las visitas no tardaban.

No obstante, la actividad principal del pueblo consistía en una mina de mercurio, material que para la época se consideraba altamente necesario y muy peligroso. Así pues las personas dentro de la ciudad se dividían en tres, los que tenían negocios, los que manejaban las minas y los que trabajaban dentro de ella. Además, por supuesto, de la cantidad de migrantes que salían del lugar en cuanto terminaban los estudios para buscar mejores oportunidades en otras tierras menos rurales.

Koutarou Bokuto era uno de esos jóvenes, hijo de un sujeto que había trabajado toda su vida con pico y pala cargando piedras de mercurio para llevarlas a los hornos, que apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la escuela supo para donde iba su vida, tenía que mantener a su padre y cuidarlo. Cosa que no le molestaba. Y porque él y su mejor amigo de infancia solo se habían mirado un segundo, luego se pusieron el casco y tres días después estaban trabajando bajo tierra como animales ermitaños. Al principio las cosas eran para sonreír aunque sea un poquito, con el paso de los días a Bokuto se le borró la sonrisa por una simple razón, extrañaba el sol y mucho. Como tal, entraba a la mina todos los días de lunes a viernes cuando el cielo era rosado y salía de esta cuando el naranja se convertía lentamente en un azul negruzco. Y la peor parte del asunto era que no precisamente necesitara la vitamina D en la piel, sino que no podía mirar el bosque por las noches de tan cansado que se encontraba al salir de trabajar.

Se quitaba las botas con los pies, dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón y usaba su mano como paño para la frente, levantándose el fleco blanco y negro, producto genético. Sonreía contra la almohada y recitaba:

―Los Strigidae son una de las ramas de aves rapaces en las cuales se incluyen animales como los mochuelos, autillos, cárabos, caburés, tecolotes y los búhos… aves diurnas y nocturnas que viven en los bosques. Tan bonitas, esponjosas y con esos enormes ojos ― suelta un bostezo enorme antes de envolverse en la cobija de tela polar ―, y yo no puedo ir a verlas por estar trabajando en la mina todo el día.

Todo los días lamentaba un poco mientras dormitaba el haber elegido un empleo que le consumiera de una forma tan descarada, pues solo una hora de descanso al salir de la oscuridad no era suficiente para subir a un auto y viajar hasta las afueras de la ciudad, más cerca de su casa que la de otras personas, bajar por las colinas y llegar hasta el espeso bosque que servía de hogar para sus amigos emplumados. Su animal favorito y siempre compañía nocturna, escuchaba sus sonidos antes de dormir y eso le recordaba que aun podía utilizar su fin de semana para irse al bosque, para ver a Kuroo y para jugar por ahí.

Pero no este fin de semana.

―¡Anda ya! ― Pide Kuroo quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano ―. La feria de verano llegará solo por este fin de semana y lo tenemos libre del trabajo. El verano no es para trabajar, sino para vacacionar.

―Sí, sí, pues ― asiente Bokuto metiendo el pico entre dos rocas rojizas ―, yo si voy ¡Me encaaantan las ferias! Tiene como dos años que no voy, no, como cinco años que no me subo a ningún juego. Dime que subiremos a ese de la otra vez, de verdad era una maravilla con esas curvas…

― ¡Que dices hermano! Si fuimos el año pasado, cuando aún éramos unos cachorros de preparatoria, jugueteando con algunas chicas y trepándolas en juegos para que se les alzara un poco la falda! ¡Quien inventó esas faldas tan largas! ― Kuroo suelta una risotada enorme y enumera a la mitad de las jóvenes con las que tuvo una cita el verano pasado. Ninguna había sido asunto serio.

― ¿Con quién vamos? ― preguntó entusiasmado al despedirse de Kuroo después del trabajo esa misma noche, sabiendo que el sábado siguiente sería un día bastante agitado.

―Kenma ― dice de inmediato con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios ―, lo invité ayer, creo que viene alguien más, pero no sé, no me dijo, mañana que lo veamos sabré.

Sin chicas. Koutarou abre un poco más sus ojos amarillos pero le sonríe a su hermano y se despide. Está bien pues, no era que realmente buscara salir para conseguirse una mujer menos a su corta edad, pero se le hace raro pues Kuroo y el siempre han tenido la manía de invitar a alguien por lo menos para hacerle pasar una buena noche riendo, sin embargo aunque a Bokuto le cueste admitir Kenma es como el súper mejor amigo de Kuroo, ellos son hermanos, compañeros, socios, pero Kenma está en una liga distinta. Es tan pelinegro, pequeño, blanco y callado que no se parece en nada a él. El hijo de uno de los principales empresarios que metían las manos en la mina, pero que aun así no eran tan ricos y se resignaban a vivir tranquilamente en el pueblo. Puede que fuese porque Kenma parecía la clase de joven que gustaba de una vida tranquila y reservada, igual no fue a la universidad o no iba a ir, no que Koutarou supiera, probablemente iba a trabajar en la librería de la ciudad junto con la señora Reynolds, o en la pescadería de los Mitchels, de cualquier manera la cita la tenían con él. Y Kuroo parecía muy entusiasmado al respecto.

El día de la cita Bokuto usaba unos pantalones negros de raya en medio con los malgastados botines cafés, una chamarra de mezclilla bastante amplia y una camisa de cuello de V color blanca, puso un pañuelo rojo saliendo de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y como era el que vivía más lejos fue el último en llegar al lugar de la cita, una esquina antes de la feria, que se situaba en un campo enorme de seis hectáreas donde un montón de juegos y puestos de comida iluminaban la suave oscuridad nocturna de Newburn. Divisó al pequeño grupo de lejos, o mejor dicho, noto la risa de Kuroo a kilómetros, levantó la mano para agitarla en forma de saludo a su amigo, el pelinegro le sonrió de lejos levantando la derecha esperando que atravesara la calle vacía.

― ¡Hey! ― grita Kuroo saludándolo con un abrazo, el abrazo de hermandad que los hombres tienen ―, tardaste bastante.

―Ja, lo bueno se hace esperar. Hola Kenma… ― hasta ese momento notó la callada presencia del chico que ponía el cabello detrás de sus orejas y le miraba con cierta ansiedad entre ceja y ceja. Tenía un año entero que Koutarou no le dirigía la palabra ni aunque se encontraran en la calle ―, ¿Creciste?

― ¡No seas pesado, bro! ― Grita Kuroo pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Kenma, lo atrae tres centímetros a su cuerpo y golpea con la parte dura de la mano en el costado del cuerpo de Koutarou ―. Ah, él es Keiji Akashi, es amigo de Kenma. Se está quedando en la ciudad estas vacaciones, su padre es el jefe del de Kenma…

A Bokuto le salta a la mente una cosa, que los Akashi son los dueños de una de las casas más lujosas del pueblo, la recuerda porque una vez atravesó la reja para poder acariciar a uno de los cerdos que vivían en los corrales de atrás, era literalmente el estereotipo perfecto de casa de _lo que el viento se llevó_ , con acres enormes en la entrada, una escalinata y paredes nacaradas, sirvientas con piel de color y sabanas en los muebles hasta que la familia llegara a ocupar. Cuando gira la cara para mirar al chico otro pensamiento cruza su mente, no sabe cómo lo ignoró en primera instancia, de pronto mirar su cara fija es como darse cuenta que se acaba de topar de bruces con la persona más amable, paciente y tolerable que pudiera existir para él, que podría pasar una vida entera intentando encontrar alguien que lo aguantara tanto como esa persona y moriría sin hallar a nadie que llegara al menos a la mitad.

No lo asume por su actitud ni nada, es solo como un presentimiento. Uno que proviene desde el fondo del último latido de su corazón y la forma en la que su semblante se mantiene serio por dos segundos, además de que de verdad le había ignorado y el chico aún se veía impasible. Tenía unos ligeros ojos grises y pequeños, afilados como el rabillo de la puerta, cabello negro separado en alborotados mechones por toda la cabeza, y un pullover de color gris que dejaba parte de su cuello al descubierto, se veía cuando su manzana de Adán se movía.

Porque era un chico.

―…kashi… ― murmura con la boca seca.

―Akashi, Keiji ― corrige estirando la mano ―, un placer Bokuto.

― ¡Ah! ― reacciona y extiende la mano para tomar la contraria suavemente, la enlaza con la suya en un movimiento extraño y desesperado, Akashi parpadea con fuerza cuando Bokuto le agita la extremidad ―, llámame Koutarou. Keiji.

―Con Bokuto está bien… ― murmura soltándose.

― ¡Pues vamos! ¿Quieres comer algo, Kenma? ― murmura Kuroo sin soltar al chico de los hombros.

―Manzanas acarameladas…

Kuroo le sonríe de lado, se inclina en su oreja y comienzan a conversar de una forma un poco intima, como dejando de lado a los otros dos. Para Bokuto Kenma es demasiado serio para haber invitado por su propia cuenta a un chico como Keiji, que parece ser serio y reservado, sin embargo camina a su lado sin hacer comentario alguno, el silencio a Bokuto le incomoda, le pica la lengua y los pies mientras caminan por el pasto medio húmedo de la feria y el bullicio incluso parece sordo al lado de la falta de conversación que hay entre los dos. Además, si no fuera suficiente, a Bokuto siempre se le ha hecho más que fácil hablar con la gente, habla hasta por los codos, le gusta hablar, le encanta sacar temas y hasta podría decirse que le cuesta callarse o no gritar. Sin embargo no puede elegir que decirle a Keiji.

Primero busca en su mente, Keiji es un chico de ciudad, seguro va mucho al cine… mucho más que él, probablemente vaya a ir a la universidad, hablar de la familia es aburrido, del trabajo, de cualquier cosa. Se truena los dedos y mira de nuevo a su costado derecho, Keiji compra una manzana de caramelo e ignora olímpicamente a Kuroo y a Kenma, él le sigue con la mirada hasta que se siente incómodo y le da la espalda. Koutarou hace un mohín, levanta la mano para hablar y luego la baja.

― ¡Ah, Akaashi...!

― ¡Akashi! ― grita una voz, el apenas había alcanzado a murmurar. Keiji busca al portador de la voz entre la multitud, pero Bokuto lo encuentra antes ―, ¡pensé que no ibas a venir!

―Te dije que vendría ― contesta mordiendo la manzana.

Bokuto lo conoce, es Yamato Sarukui, jugaron juntos durante la preparatoria, eran buenos amigos y compañeros, su padre trabajaba en el mismo lugar que Kenma, así que técnicamente si sus suposiciones eran correctas de ahí debía conocerse, no había otra opción. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Akashi en la ciudad sin que él se hubiera enterado?

― ¡Oh, pero si es Bokuto! ― le abraza con un entusiasmo desbordante ―, ¿Qué tal la mina? ¡Diablos, no te he visto en semanas! ¡Me alegra haberte encontrado!

― ¡Yamato! ― ríe Koutarou ―, jajá no me extrañes así de mucho ¿Qué haces por acá?

―Vine a ver a Keiji, dijo que se sentiría solo en esta feria y por lo que veo Kuroo y Kenma se han ido por su lado ― levanta la mirada con la mano en los ojos simulando una visera, Bokuto asimila y observa, por supuesto se han zafado, dejándoles solos ―, así que…

―Yo no dije que me iba a sentir solo ― replica Keiji

― ¡Como se va a sentir solo! Estábamos juntos ― Bokuto se señala el pecho, lo dice todo para hacer sentir mejor a Akashi, pero el otro le fulmina con la mirada y levanta una ceja como si expresara «¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso crees que tu compañía ha sido un cuento de hadas?»

Bueno, y es que la verdad no habían cruzado palabra.

―Ya veo… ― bufa Yamato sonriendo con burla ―. Bueno pues ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún juego Keiji?

―Bueno, vamos ― responde de inmediato tirando el palito de la manzana en el bote.

―Oye, oye espera Akaashi…

―Es Akashi, no extiendas la A más de lo debido, Bokuto.

Si el semáforo había estado en verde cuando lo vio por primera vez ahora definitivo había subido al amarillo, como si fuera la segunda advertencia o aviso. Algo que había gritado dentro de sí « ¿Viste como dice tu nombre? Pronuncia cada letra con determinado cuidado, como si no quisiera darle más relevancia pero articula con precaución ¿No te encanta? ¡Si, te encanta! ¿Por qué te encanta?»

―Ah, perdona ― murmura desanimado, pero se reanima cuando ve que no dejan de caminar ―, pero oye, de verdad me vas a dejar solo, estábamos juntos…

―No, estábamos con Kenma y Kuroo y ellos ya no están ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos?

Hay algo en su voz, no es desdén, tampoco molestia, todo lo dice con paciencia como si de verdad se lo planteara, se pregunta porque Bokuto no ha ido tras Kuroo y dejar su camino. Bokuto tampoco lo sabe, porque va tras Akashi cuando se nota a kilómetros que a Yamato tampoco le importa dejarle solo.

―Pues porque, pensé que podíamos conversar o algo ― Sonríe ampliamente intentando interferir en la marcha sin detenerse del pelinegro ―, o subirnos a un juego, o ir por algo de comer ¡Lo que quieras, enserio! ¡Yo pago!

―Oye, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna ― suplica Yamato.

A Bokuto se le ponen los nervios de punta, Yamato habla como si ignorara de forma demencial la conversación que se está desarrollando entre los otros dos miembros del grupo. Camina raspando la tierra y el pasto con las botas y mira los zapatos de Akashi, lustrados y negros con blanco, son súper bonitos y van perfecto con el pantalón pegado que lleva encima, sus calcetines sobresalen de una forma elegante. Se muerde el labio y mira de nuevo al jovencito, no escuchó su respuesta pero están caminando hacía el juego con la cola más grande, la mayor atracción de la feria de esta pequeña ciudad. Se le consumen las energías buscando las palabras para convencer a Akashi de mantenerse a su lado. Nada contra Yamato, pero por Dios…

―Akashi, vamos a los carritos chocones ― suplica Bokuto juntando las palmas.

Akashi se detiene y lo mira, suspira y niega rotundamente.

― ¿Por qué quieres pasarla conmigo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, no hay aquí como unas treinta personas que iban a la escuela contigo… ― Keiji miran a todas partes intentando encontrar algo que le quite al pesado joven de enfrente. Koutarou no se rinde.

―Es que tu pareces más interesante, los chicos de ciudad son todos muy interesantes ― admite él.

―Vives en una ciudad, en Newburn, Carolina del Norte.

Yamato toma lugar en la fila, hay tres parejas antes que ellos. A Koutarou se le corta la circulación cuando Keiji le da la espalda, irremediablemente ha encontrado una forma para decirle que no. Bokuto tampoco tiene los motivos para ir y mencionar que hay algo dentro de su pecho que se siente alborotado por su sola presencia, que no le importa donde esta Kuroo o los demás, o nadie, que quiere invitarle un refresco. Algo de naranja o coca cola o un helado, pero quiere verlo un poco más. Tiene unas facciones increíbles.

―Por favor Akashi ― suplica Koutarou tomando el pañuelo rojo de su bolsillo y se lo extiende a Keiji ―, te regalo mi pañuelo, pero por favor ven conmigo. Nos divertiremos lo juro.

―No quiero tu pañuelo ― sonríe despreciándolo, Bokuto sonríe al verlo reír aunque sea un segundo ―, ve con Kuroo y yo te veré otro día. O quizá nunca más.

― ¡Akaaashi! ― grita desesperado con las manos sobre los ojos, como si quisiera arrancárselos igual que en Edipo Rey, si su cabello no es suficientemente blanco se le teñirá por completo después de esta conversación.

―Es Akashi ― sisea Keiji irritado, avanzando en la fila hasta casi el principio.

―Déjame subir contigo a la rueda de la fortuna. Yamato dame tu lugar.

―Ni hablar ― se ríe el castaño tomando el brazo de Keiji en un ademán protector, a Bokuto se le cruzan los ojos al ver esto pero sabe que de alguna forma alguien está tomándole el pelo ―. Yo hice la cita con él antes, si querías pasar el rato con Keiji debiste decirle por lo menos con una semana de antelación.

― ¿Si te lo pido hoy saldrías conmigo en una semana? ― Se ilusiona el joven

Keiji niega.

―No, la verdad es que no.

''Siguiente'' grita el hombre en el mostrador. Yamato paga dos entradas y siguen subiendo, Bokuto es separado por una reja que divide a las personas que tienen un boleto y van a dar vueltas en el juego mecánico de las que no, por más que intenta seguir el ritmo de las personas que avanzan llega un instante en el que no puede seguir avanzando, y observa desde atrás de la reja como Keiji y Yamato entran a un minúsculo asiento doble y se ponen el cinturón.

― ¡Akashi! Te espero bajando ― grita sonriendo, asiente, busca que Keiji no rechace algo que ni siquiera es una proposición, pero le ignora ―, ¿Akashi? ¿Me escuchaste?

Sin respuesta, están a un metro y medio pero no murmuran palabra en respuesta es más intercambian unas cuantas entre ellos, ve que Akashi sonríe suavemente y le dice algo a Yamato, a Bokuto le entra algo que ya había experimentado antes, pero no puede identificar el nombre correcto en primera instancia. Carraspea y se cuelga de la reja forzándola un poco.

― ¡Keiji! ¡Si me escuchaste grita Hoot! ― suplica riendo y subiendo las botas entre los huecos de la reja ―, ¡Akashi, di Hoot por favor!

― ¿Hoot? ― Yamato asoma la nariz por el juego y se ríe en su cara ―, ¿Qué mierda de sonido de halcón es ese?

―Es el sonido de un búho o al menos uno similar al de las 200 especies de Strigidae que existen.

― ¿Sabes de eso?

―Voy a ser biólogo en la universidad, amo los animales.

El juego arranca.

Bokuto sigue prendado de la reja, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de incredulidad que se baña en tintes rojos tan pronto como el sonido mecánico le ensordece los oídos. Tuvo una primera advertencia, claro, después vino la segunda, pero con esto ¡con esto! Era como si la luz fuera roja, se encendiera en su mente y diera vueltas por todas partes, girando como un enorme faro que alertaba que había algo en Keiji Akashi que acababa de volverlo irresistible ante sus ojos, algo que murmuraba que sabía de animales y por tanto de búhos, que era paciente y lindo, un chico al fin, pero eso no importaba. Porque su padre decía que el primer amor era algo que cambia la vida y la perspectiva para siempre, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de llamar a esto amor o al menos su parte más coherente le decía que era arriesgado caer en el amor por otro hombre, sabía perfecto que tenía que ver a Keiji Akashi hoy mismo, mañana y todos los días, hasta que consiguiera salir con él. Aunque sea una vez, aunque dos no estaría nada mal.

Se tambaleó como sonámbulo por toda la feria buscando a Kuroo para decirle que acababa de sufrir de tres revelaciones como Jesús en la biblia pero que las suyas tenían que ver con otro chico. Cuando lo encontró estaba metiendo la lengua en la oreja de Kenma Kozume escondidos detrás de la carpa cirquera de un show de talentos, se quedó estático mirándolos y luego sintió a Kuroo suplicarle al menos una centena de veces que guardaría el secreto, Koutarou aceptó y le pidió a Kuroo con mucho ímpetu que el día siguiente esperaran a Keiji en la ciudad durante toda la hora del receso de la mina.

Kuroo acepto.

―0―

Keiji caminaba por la calle sujetando una bolsa de papel color marrón, no tenía muchos amigos en la ciudad a pesar de que ya llevaba medio mes aquí. Los únicos con los que llegaba a juntarse eran los hijos de los socios de su padre, aunque quisiera ver esas amistades como algo bueno no podía evitar pensar que realmente solo salían con él para evitar tener problemas con la compañía o algo así, como si hacerse su amigo fuera algo que le trajera beneficios. Así que no es raro para el tomar paseos por la ciudad a solas o con alguno de los criados de la casa, acompañándolos a hacer recados o comprar la ropa o cosas que se necesitaran. Ahora mismo traía en las manos unas corbatas que su padre dejó en la tintorería y un helado de crema en la otra mano.

Jugaba con el dulce entre sus labios cuando miró a Bokuto.

Estaba sentado sobre la usual banca del parque, tenía la cara pintada un poco de negro en la mejilla y la ropa de la mina descansaba en el brazo del asiento. Kuroo a su lado acababa de señalar su presencia con una sonrisa y el chico de cabello bicolor había saltado tan rápido de ahí que no había tenido la oportunidad de plantearse siquiera el escapar de su mirada. Bokuto corría sonriendo hasta él.

―Hola, Akashi ― sonríe caminando a su lado ―, ¿Qué tal las compras?

―Hola Bokuto.

―Oye ehh, me has ignorado todos los días desde que te vi en la feria esa noche ¿Hice algo para molestarte?

Consternado Keiji le da la cara, el chico tiene cara de circunstancias, está medio sonriendo preocupado y si Akashi se echa a reír ahora mismo sabe que tiene las de perder, así que opta por hacer lágrimas de cocodrilo andante y terminarse el helado con lenta digestión.

― ¿Molestarme? ¿Porque habría de molestarme? Atacaste como un loco para que pasará la noche contigo, lo repetiste como cinco veces y no sabes aceptar un no por respuesta, gritas demasiado y eres tan ruidoso ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

―Sí, tienes razón ― se ríe a carcajadas ―, ¡Lo sabes muy bien Keiji!

― ¿Tener razón…? Claro que la teng…

―No se aceptar un no por respuesta ― interrumpe tomándole de la mano, Keiji aparta su extremidad con desprecio pero le sonríe, Bokuto muestra todos sus perfectos dientes ―, por eso necesito que me digas que sí.

― ¿Qué sí que? ― Akashi parece enloquecer un poco.

―Que si saldrías conmigo, como amigos. Lo juro.

― ¿Pues como que más? Pero no, la respuesta es no, acepta el no antes de que me hagas enfadar.

― ¡Si, quiero verte enfadado! Si, sí, sí, quiero verte feliz, enfadado, curioso, triste, renovado, impetuoso, callado, tímido… por eso Akaashi, dime que si ― la súplica es tan fuerte que resuena en sus orejas, le hace poner los ojos en blanco pero sigue caminando hasta llegar a donde el auto le espera ―. Lo puedo pedir de rodillas si quieres.

―No juegues Bokuto ― bufa con impaciencia ―, soy bastante tolerante pero tu pareces no tener un límite.

―Sí, eres muy tolerante. Otros dicen que si a la primera.

― ¿Otros? Ah, ya veo… bueno pues si tienes tantos amigos y amigas porque no sales con ellos.

― ¡Porque contigo puedo hablar de búhos! ― responde como si fuera más que obvio y evidente ―, ¿Te lo pido de rodillas?

―No te atrevas ni a pensarlo… ― habla al mismo tiempo que Bokuto coloca la derecha sobre el piso y vuelve a sonreír abiertamente, toma su mano con delicadeza, pero Akashi no tarda ni dos segundos en soltarse ―, dije que no.

― ¡Al menos piénsalo!

Grita mientras Keiji sale corriendo hasta el auto, se aleja con el corazón en un puño y cuando el cierran la puerta Bokuto apenas está levantándose del piso, con la sonrisa que parece no irse de su cara ni aunque le patees entre ceja y ceja. Si bien, parece que hay alguien en el pueblo que quiere ser su amigo y desinteresadamente, no es precisamente algo que buscara pero se ha topado con él en su camino, así que tampoco esta tan mal, se ríe y muerde el labio inferior cuando se encuentra a si mismo imaginando salir con Bokuto en plan de amigos.

Absolutamente tal vez.

―0―

― ¿Ya lo pensaste? ― Kenma Kozume está sentado a su lado en el columpio del pórtico, es de noche y las cigarras resuenan en los arboles de su casa ―, porque Koutarou ha molestado bastante durante dos fines de semana y ya me cansé de decirle que no voy a planear nada con él para que aceptes.

―Al menos me alegro de que no te hayas aliado para arruinarme, esta afanado, no entiendo que pasó…

―Uno nunca sabe, la mente de Bokuto es un poco así, no sabes lo que hiciste para producir ese algo en él, solo te das cuenta que ya está ahí ― Kenma lleva el dedo pulgar a la comisura de la boca ―, es como un reloj chueco, medio deshecho pero que se niega a dejar de sonar a las doce de la noche.

―No me desagrada, me gustan los relojes.

―A él le gustan los Keiji Akashi, ya tienen algo en común.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―A los dos les gusta algo.

Akashi sonríe mirando al piso. Se mece un poco en el columpio y termina por decirle a Kenma que está muy cansado y que prefiere irse a dormir ahora mismo, el pelinegro asiente y se va de la casa. Akashi ha escuchado que hay un rumor fuerte sobre él y Kuroo, por suerte lo ha oído de las personas correctas, esas que son más amigos que chismosos, además el comportamiento raro de los dos en los que prefieren salir de amigos en vez de chicas le hace pestañear, luego nota que no es cosa de esta ciudad, sino cosa sencilla de Bokuto y Kuroo, tienen ese tipo de inclinaciones y Akashi no sabía que las tenía hasta que una tarde, mientras esperaba con la bicicleta a Kenma Bokuto se cruzó la calle como si fuera inmortal y llego sonriendo y jadeando hasta su bici para tomarla del manubrio.

― ¡Hola que tal! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Me darás un aventón? ― pregunta Koutarou trepándose un poco entre la canastilla y los diablos.

― ¿No trabajas? ― pregunta Akashi

―Es domingo, nadie trabaja. Ni Dios. ¿Va a ir a la fiesta del pueblo? ¿El baile de Gastón? ¿La reunión con los Eclair?

―No es domingo, es viernes ― le mira confundido como si de verdad pensara que él se sentía en domingo, pero Bokuto sonríe y sabe que se ha salido con la suya ―, no voy, por desagracia, tengo que quedarme en casa.

―Ya… es que a mí se me ha pasado la semana volando, porque te tengo una sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo? ¿A mí?

― ¡Así es! ― Bokuto toma el bolsillo de su chamarra, y lo abre, le mira con sus grandes ojos amarillos de reojo y vuelve a sonreír ―, ya está, cierra los ojos.

―No, ni hablar. Ahora bájate de la bici ― Bokuto le ignora y pone su gran mano blanca entre ceja y ceja ―. Oye…

― ¡Taran! ― muestra con mucho orgullo lo que a Akashi en primera instancia le parece un pedazo de cristal roto ―, ¿te gusta? Pase hooooras haciéndolo. Vamos Akashi, dime que esta genial ¿Está genial?

Lo toma con la palma abierta, no es un cristal roto, es en realidad una especie de esfera pequeña que guarda en el interior una piedra rojiza, labrada a mano con una figura redonda en la que resaltan pequeñas líneas suaves que le dan una figura un poco amorfa. Lo agita lentamente mientras lo lleva hasta sus ojos, como si fuera una bola de nieve, pero solo es…

―Es mercurio así que no te lo pegues tanto ― Bokuto mira a todos lados y le susurra cerca de la oreja ―, lo robé de la mina así que tampoco lo muestres tanto. Además es peligroso, da enfermedades… pero lo tallé en forma de búho, ¿te gusta? ¿Soy genial Akashi?

El pelinegro levanta la mirada y mira a Bokuto, lo tiene casi frente a frente, pegado a su cara, no sonríe, tiene la incógnita en cada pedazo de la cara. Akashi toma el cristal con suavidad y lo deja en la canasta de la bici con cuidado de no romperlo. No hace contacto visual con Bokuto pero separa la bici de su cuerpo, alejándose lenta y cuidadosamente. Koutarou se queda parado esperando la respuesta como un cachorro que aguarda a que le adopten, pero esto es únicamente a base de palabras. Keiji le sonríe a medias cuando está a punto de salir volando con la bicicleta a la máxima velocidad.

― ¡Si! ¡Es genial!

No pone el freno y baja la colina con un aire demencial.

― ¡Sal conmigo Akashi! ― pide Bokuto a gritos, le grita a su espalda y a sus piernas que pedalean con una rapidez exorbitante. Usa sus manos como megáfono y continua gritando ―, ¡Por favor sal conmigo una vez!

Akashi niega lentamente mientras se aleja. La respuesta aun es no, pero si, Bokuto Koutarou es genial.

―0―

Es tal como lo imaginaba, han pasado cuatro semanas con dos días, pero la fiesta que Bokuto había mencionado es como aquellas imágenes mentales que se suele tener de la vida de las pequeñas ciudades, de los pueblos, hay violinistas y el piso es de madera, golpean en el con la pierna provocando un ruido sordo en los tablones, los músicos están justo enfrente, las personas bailan y se ríen demasiado. Juegan con todos, con todo y todos, Keiji no está desubicado, sus padres también han venido, la gente los saluda como a las personas que tienen cierto estatus en estos lugares. Por eso cuando Bokuto le saluda desde el otro lado del lugar Keiji desvía la mirada.

Sabe que Bokuto ha bajado la mano suavemente, quitando cada uno de los dedos uno por uno. Tal vez le mire con tristeza, pero ¿Qué esperaba?

Está con su familia, la de alta sociedad que a la vez se ríe con todos los lugareños y finge que se siente perfectamente cómoda en estos lugares, Keiji sabe que algunas cosas no son como realmente se piensan por eso toma asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas a la pista de baila, alejándose del tumulto que la presencia de su familia genera, mira bailar a las chicas con atractivos jóvenes y sabe que Bokuto está por ahí, con una preciosa e inmaculada camiseta de franela bailando con alguna afortunada. Que tarde que temprano se va a cansar de él y va a irse con las que dicen que sí.

―Hola ― levanta el mentón para ver a Bokuto de rodillas en el piso ―. Oye Akashi, ¿Saldrías un día conmigo?

―No, Bokuto, no lo haré ― le responde con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué me respondes sonriendo? ― pregunta Koutarou imitándole ―, ¿tanto así te gusta verme padecer?

―Creo que no buscas amistad y eso me asusta ― murmura con una voz extremamente baja.

― ¿Sonríes cuando estás asustado? ― se impresiona Bokuto, siempre es igual.

Siempre que cree saber un poco más de Keiji Bokuto actúa como si acabara de descubrir la cura para enfermedades que aun ni siquiera han sido descubiertas y Keiji no es de los que tienden a revelar mucho sobre sí mismos, pero le agrada sonreír cuando está con él, cuando le dice que no. Se da cuenta que sonríe tres veces más de lo normal desde que ha comenzado a cruzar palabras con él. No sonríe cuando está asustado, sonríe cuando habla con él, pero Koutarou no tiene por qué saberlo, en definitiva no.

―Yo creo que tú no sabes lo que quieres ― se estira desperezando los huesos de su espalda ―, crees que yo sé lo que busco, pero al menos sé que quiero salir contigo y por eso te lo pido. Sin importar que es lo que estoy buscando o no, pero Akashi, tu qué quieres.

― ¿Después de decirte tantas veces que no aun crees que no sé lo que quiero? ― levanta una ceja.

―Sé que no sabes desde la primera vez que me dijiste que no ― guiña un ojo ―, si me dices que no sin vacilar en este instante voy a ir a bailar con una chica porque adoro esa canción, pero si vacilas, aunque sea un poco Akashi, voy tener que sacarte de este baile sin importar a quien tenga que cargar encima.

Akashi mira a su alrededor, el tumulto sigue en sus asuntos nadie se fija en él, ni en Bokuto, ni siquiera Yamato o Kuroo o Kenma o cualquiera que este por ahí cerca, sin embargo el enfrente suyo abarca un gran espacio, está como ahí mostrando su cara y su sonrisa, con su pelo bicolor peinado en esas desenfadadas puntas que han terminado por gustarle de alguna manera, Keiji entiende el reto en cuanto Bokuto abre la boca, pues parpadea tres veces seguidas al compás de su voz.

― ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

―No.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, le da la espalda y se va.

Se aleja lentamente hasta llegar a una jovencita con un vestido violeta que llega encima de la rodilla y tiene una maravillosa sonrisa y lindo cabello, le toca el hombro y se inclina encima de ella con su habitual sonrisa de lo puedo todo, Yukie dice que sí y entran a bailar a la pista. La canción sigue sonando aun cuando Keiji se levanta de su silla y sale caminando lentamente, con el corazón medio flojo por varias cosas. La primera fue porque lo dijo sin vacilar, la segunda porque Bokuto está allá bailando con una chica bonita y él está saliendo todo triste como animal amenazado.

Las acciones le hacen vacilar, pero en el lenguaje verbal él puede ser muy firme. Tiene un poco de ganas de llorar.

Luego está la tercera y la más importante. Koutarou ha evolucionado, no solo en su forma de concebir sus sentimientos, sino también en la manera de exigirlos, pues en primer lugar…. Primer sugería ir a algún lado, después solo salir, pero esta vez ha cambiado la palabra, ha usado una bastante peligrosa. Cita. Esa que se usa con las chicas, esa que deja ver más allá de lo que hay en primera instancia, develando fríamente las intenciones que para ninguno son claras, pero que existen y son llevadas a cabo.

Bokuto ve a Akashi salir, es cuando sabe que si se trata de algo visual, Akashi puede dudar.

―0―

Koutarou sabe dónde vive Akashi.

Sabe porque conoce la casa, porque se ha colado adentro, ha escalado la barda de dos metros con ayuda o sin ella y se ha paseado por los jardines, ha robado fruta de los árboles y ha admirado a los animales, eso que la casa ni siquiera es una granja, en realidad es un lugar enorme y bonito con jardines increíblemente bien podados, un césped verde, ventanas con cristales transparentes y cortinas de color musgo. Está bien alumbrada todo el tiempo y huele bonito. Es bonita y está bien, sabe dónde está.

Sabe dónde está el cuarto de Akashi, porque confabulo con Kenma pidiéndole desde el día del baile de la ciudad que investigara donde se encontraba, tras muchas insistencias por fin había develado el secreto y Bokuto había puesto los ojos en aquella pequeña ventana con macetas de flores, en el segundo piso casi en la esquina de la casa, a unos diez metros de la barda de ladrillos rojos.

Bokuto tenía ropa que Akashi jamás le había visto, tenía unos botines cafés menos maltratados, unos pantalones negros que se le ajustaban como un guante, tirantes del mismo color y una camisa blanca que se ponía con los tres primeros botones abiertos, las mangas arremangadas hasta debajo del codo. Se había peinado con cuidado excesivo, había cuidado su aspecto personal desde el instante en el que había descubierto que Akashi podía dudar, por eso compró un ramo de rosas, lo envolvió con ayuda de Kuroo y Kenma en un papel china de color blanco y le puso un moño. Luego había subido a una de las bicis y había pedaleado junto con su amigo hasta la mansión más grande todo Newburn.

―Vale, yo te ayudo a subir y te ayudo a bajar ― murmura Kuroo estacionando las bicis al otro lado de la barda ―, me quedo arriba de la barda y también sirvo de centinela ¿Qué tal hermano?

― ¡Perfecto! Comprendiste al cien.

Suben, pierna por pierna, ayudándose el uno al otro, jalan un poco e intentan no ensuciar demasiado sus ropas, para no dañarlas ni dejarlas mugrientas. Kuroo ayuda a Bokuto a bajar, primero le sujeta de las manos para dejarlo caer en el piso y cuando ya se ha limpiando las rodillas desde arriba de la barda le lanza el ramo de flores. Bokuto hace una excelente atrapada y se mueve hasta debajo de la ventana de Keiji, sonriendo como un demente o un imbécil o las dos cosas. Toma la primera piedrecita que encuentra en el pasto.

Son las doce de la noche, por suerte la casa está por completo en penumbras, los perros ladran a lo lejos y nadie sospecha que hay alguien debajo de la ventana del señorito tirándole piedras con una fuerza que no es alarmante pero a cualquiera con el sueño ligero o muy pesado, si conseguiría levantarlo de la cama, aunque fuese solo un adormecido hombre que buscara descubrir el origen de tres piedras seguidas debajo de la ventana.

― ¡Psst! ¿Akashi? ― Bokuto ha encontrado una nueva habilidad, gritar susurrando.

Tira otra piedrita.

― ¿Akaa…?

― ¿Te volviste loco? ― Keiji abre la ventana, está en pijama, asoma la cara con un gesto de preocupación. Bokuto sonríe ―, no me sonrías así jovencito…

― ¡Oh Akashi! Me has abierto la ventana… ― murmura eclipsado.

―Por supuesto que si ― grita Akashi, también susurrando ―, para decirte que te vayas antes de que despiertes a alguien, por Dios Koutarou, levantaras rumores.

Bokuto no deja de sonreír, por alguna razón no puede hacerlo, solo está ahí mirando a Keiji brillar bajo la luna llena y las estrellas, con su carita blanca llena de manchitas rosadas, unas cejas minúsculas y cada pequeña pestaña proyectando sombra sobre sus ojeras. Es precioso y perfecto y duda…

―Akashi, me voy a ir ― le asegura Bokuto levantando el ramo de rosas ―, pero por favor dime ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

― ¡Dije que no!

― ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ― grita Bokuto y se recarga en la barda de ladrillo rojo, mira arriba buscando los ojos de Kuroo que asiente con aprobación ― Keiji, _i see the questions in your eyes… i know whats waying on your mind… but you can be sure i know my part…_

― _i swear, that the moon and the stars in the sky cannot compare to the beauty of your eyes…_

Bokuto canta, suavemente, mientras observa con delicadeza deliciosa los ojos de Akashi, que aún bajo estas luces brillan mucho más y son grises y hermosos como el pelaje de los gatos rusos, y la cara de Keiji se ha teñido de rosa mientras le escucha, se muerde el labio y hace un puchero, no sabe si está tímido o nervioso, tal vez halago, a punto de romper en llanto o quizá solo está enamorado. Así como Bokuto cuando canta que la luna y las estrellas no pueden compararse con la belleza de sus ojos…

― ¡Está bien! ― interrumpe Keiji después de un par de versos, con la mano sobre la boca ―, está bien Bokuto, basta, deja de cantar… voy a salir contigo.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ¡No te escuché! ― grita Bokuto

―Deja de gritar ― suplica Akashi ―, voy a salir contigo Bokuto.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo así? ¿Tendrás una cita conmigo? ― Bokuto espera abajo la respuesta, comienza a dar vueltas en su lugar como un perro moviendo la cola, Kuroo hace el sonido de victoria desde atrás.

―Sí, Koutarou, voy a tener una cita contigo.

Bokuto grita con emoción, Akashi se cubre los ojos cuando le mira levantar los puños al aire y gritar un ¡ _ **Sí**_! Frenético, está nervioso por el ruido, ansioso por haber dicho que sí, quiere explotar y la cara le va a estallar con ese color tan violento, con esa canción tan hermosa y definitivamente quiere quedarse con las flores. Pero tiene vergüenza de pedirlas.

―Pero espera… ― Bokuto se mantiene en silencio un instante y le mira con genuina curiosidad ―, no será de… de forma romántica ¿verdad?

La boca de Koutarou reacciona en unos segundos tarde, se levanta de comisura a comisura lentamente, hasta formar una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta que abarca gran parte de su rostro, con toda la genialidad de su cara hecha carne y perfección. Sus ojos brillan como relámpagos fugaces.

―De la más romántica que te imagines.

Keiji abre los ojos como platos.

― ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

― ¡Ya vete! ― grita Keiji asustado.

― ¡Te veré en la cita! ― Bokuto escala con ayuda de Kuroo la barda, sin miedo en el rostro, sin temor en su forma de moverse.

Nada puede quitarle la sonrisa, ni cuando escucha que las luces se encienden y hay personas moviéndose, pues llega hasta la cima de la barda en un instante, cuando Keiji ya está cerrando la ventana con el gesto preocupado y su cara pasa de estar roja a palidecer como la de un muerto. Aun en ese estado no se rinde, menciona su nombre una última vez y recibe la mirada de Akashi fugaz, le lanza el ramo de flores, parece que lo pierde entre sus manos pero la llama de su amor y su esperanza se aviva más cuando nota que Akashi no solo no lo deja caer, sino que intenta con ansias sujetarlo, aun sacando medio cuerpo de la ventana, lo toma entre sus manos, sujeta las flores con intensidad y le mira, Bokuto le sonríe y escapa.

Keiji cierra la ventana antes de que nadie sospeche nada.

―0―

Bokuto habría querido traer una sola bici, una para los dos, le hubiera gustado que Akashi se sentada en la parte de atrás de la suya y levantara las piernas al aire cuando bajaban por los caminos de la colina infestados de hojas secas del otoño, dejando un rastro en el lodo mojado. Si las cosas hubieran sido más a su gusto Keiji traería un sombrero de paja y un overol. Pero las cosas con Akashi nunca iban del todo como él quería, él no sabía leer el ambiente para nada, por eso cuando llegó a recogerlo en la esquina adecuada Keiji traía su bici pintada de verde agua. Además había analizado la canasta de Bokuto, comida y una manta.

― ¡No mires! ― suplicó Bokuto ―, arruinaras la sorpresa.

―Koutarou, a leguas se nota que planeas un picnic.

Eso le hizo poner un mohín el resto del camino. Al menos Akashi solo había adivinado una pequeña parte, los ojos el habían brillado y con esto él se podía dar por bien servido. Pero el experto en esta ciudad era él y no Keiji, así que tenía las de ganar. No había sonidos de la ciudad cuando Akashi comenzó a darse cuenta que con Bokuto las cosas podían tornarse aún más impredecibles de lo que ya eran, cuando su bici comenzó a rodar por caminos desconocidos y navegar entre árboles que solo dejaban un par de vías de acceso, a lo lejos el atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, lo suficiente para que ni siquiera se viera naranja el cielo.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó por encima del ruido de la cadena de la bici.

―Eso si es sorpresa.

Bokuto sonrió como aquellas veces en las que se daba a entender que estaba saliéndose con la suya. Resignado miró a Akashi y se dio cuenta que dudaba pero se dejaba llevar y que fáciles serían las cosas si no le cuestionara todo siempre y le dejara hacer como quiere, así la vida sería más sorpresiva y menos predecible. Esa clase de cosas le gustan a él, así como también le gusta ver la mirada pensativa de Akashi, en su semblante eternamente serio, darse cuenta que están a punto de llegar al lugar indicado y que no tuvo la capacidad de olerlo a una gran distancia.

Bokuto bajo de la bici frenando con imprudencia.

―¡Heey! ¿Ves eso Akashi? ¿Qué tal? ¿Habías venido antes?

―Ni siquiera sabía que había un lago tan grande en esta ciudad.

Era tan grande y profundo que Akashi ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver la orilla donde termina, a allá donde seguramente un profundo bosque acechaba la oscuridad del agua, en cambio las nubes se reflejaban en la transparente agua, no tenía tanta corriente como parecía pero había una especie de bardita de costales y piedras rodeándolo, así como una costa minúscula de tierra negra con piedras de colores y lustradas, a lo lejos un muelle de madera que se extendía por tres metros o más y tenía un bote de madera minúsculo atado al costado, Bokuto no mostraba interés en eso. Solo estaba recargado en la barandilla mirando el lago, sintiendo la brisa casi marina del agua, del aire que movía las corrientes acuíferas. Sonríe como todo en la vida, con una musculatura facial eclipsante, bellísima hasta decir basta.

― ¿Te gusta? ― pregunta mirándole, con esos grandes ojos ámbar.

A Akashi le subyuga su rostro.

―Sí, es bonito.

Bokuto tiene un premio cada que Akashi responde de forma afirmativa, paso tanto tiempo escuchando el no de sus labios, como si fuera un universo pequeñito que se abre cada que la S toca sus labios, cada que la i se susurra entre su paladar y la lengua, lo suficiente como para hacerle dar brinquitos en la tierra, querer levantarse a pesar de que los dos se encuentran al mismo nivel de la tierra, pero él un poco más alto.

―Sube ― grita Bokuto trepado en la bardita.

―Sube tu ― niega rotundamente

―Yo estoy arriba ― señala Bokuto obviando los hechos ―. Desde aquí se puede ver el lago mejor, desde acá arriba uno siente que puede alcanzar el cielo ¡Que puede volar por los aires! ¡Mira Keiji, siente la brisa, el aire del verano!

Comienza a caminar dando un paso a la vez por encima de las piedras irregulares, se mueve de forma tan drástica y evidente que Akashi debe cerrar un poco los ojos para caminar a su lado, por debajo, en el camino, con los pies clavados en la tierra mientras Bokuto está arriba casi flotando entre la barda, sonriendo y riendo con los brazos extendidos como un niño golpeando una reja con una vara, su risa estrepitosa y ensordecedora, las mejillas tensas cerrando sus grandes ojos de búho. Sus cejas delgadas y perfectas coreando la melena revoltosamente levantada que el viento despeina como un huracán, casi abatido por su abrumadora presencia Akashi colapsa mirándole. Se siente feliz viéndolo, subyugado al mirarle moverse.

Está tan feliz que le deja con cuestiones en los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo le contagia.

Cuando ya han avanzado la mitad del camino en la barda, Bokuto se detiene encima de ella y se deja caer el otro lado, separados por un montón de costales y piedras de apenas metro y medio. Bokuto analiza con cuidado a Akashi, como fingiendo que no le ha captado mirándole con una embobada cara, luego sonríe tocándose el mentón.

―Ven acá ― le pide

Akashi medita pero asiente y utiliza las manos para escalar la barda y luego la rodilla. Antes de que pueda dar el pequeño salto Koutarou lo toma entre los brazos, con las manos en el hueco de las axilas y lo carga para agilizar el proceso, que no era nada complicado, pero Keiji suelta un sonido extrañado y se deja tocar.

―Puedo saltar por mi propia cuenta…

― ¿También correr? ― pregunta levantando una ceja y dejándolo sobre las piedras

―Claro que sí, puedo ser más rápido que tu Koutarou. Aún no me conoces bien.

―No estás acostumbrado al terreno ― señala.

―Estás más gordo que yo. Tu peso te retrasará así que dime la línea de meta antes de que te deje atrás…

Bokuto se ríe a carcajadas y Akashi corea su risa.

―Bien, en el puerto… ¡en sus marcas, listos, fuera!

Y es la segunda vez que Keiji ve a Bokuto hacer esa cara en el día, la primera mientras caminaba por la barda, ahora corría y sonreía con una fuerza exorbitante, planetaria. Obviamente no iba a alcanzarlo, pero no porque fuera menos rápido sino porque había desperdiciado al menos la mitad del camino mirando a Bokuto salir corriendo, su ágil cuerpo esquivar las piedras y reír mientras se burlaba. Cuando le alcanza Bokuto está en la orilla del puerto, mirando al lago con ensoñadores ojos y la sonrisa que parece nunca colapsar de su cara.

―Akashi… ― el pelinegro está recuperando el aliento ―, yo quisiera ser un búho.

― ¿Qué?

Bokuto gira la cara para mirarle.

―Quiero volar como un ave ― Keiji entorna los ojos ―, quiero ser un pájaro, un ave, un búho, un Strigidae.

Abre los brazos de nuevo. El viento hace que su campera se eleve un poco, el frio del aire le pega a Akashi en todo el rostro, ve su silueta con el sol enfrente. Algo no perfecto que se le paraba enfrente con la vivacidad de un ave y la fuerza de un mar.

―Eres un búho ― Bokuto le mira con gracia ―, mira ese cabello, esos ojos, esas cejas tan desordenadas. ¿Qué más podrías ser sino eres un búho?

― ¿Tu amante?

Keiji pierde el color momentáneamente, pero luego lo recupera en tonos bermellones. Su sonrisa se vuelve una mueca tierna y escucha los pasos de Koutarou acercársele, para tomar su mentón y suplicarle que lo mire a los ojos, pero no tan cerca porque parece que han de dejarle ciego con esa voluntad que chorrea de cada uno de los lugares.

― ¿Qué dices?

― ¡Vamos a nadar! ― es la primera vez que Koutaru escucha a Akashi gritar tan fuerte.

Porque grita y se mueve, se zangolotea como un pavo real mientras se quita la ropa de encima y tira todas las prendas en la madera húmeda, con la cara vuelta un mar de sensaciones y el cabello tan alborotado como el suyo. Se queda con la ropa interior blanca y si el no fuera más cuidadoso ahora mismo estaría por tocar su ombligo, esa cuna que almacena agua y podría servir para beber de ella, se quita la ropa también, riendo. Akashi salpica cuando se tira al lago, Koutarou le sigue con desventaja y son puñados de agua helada en la piel.

Pero le encantan.

El cabello se le cae sobre la frente como un paraguas cuando saca la cabeza para respirar y Keiji ya está arriba esperándole un poco. Tosen y se ríen.

― ¡Si!

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta Bokuto pateando en el agua

―Si quiero ser tu amante.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Si quiero ser tu amante Bokuto Koutarou! ¡Me has enamorado!

Dice todo con los ojos cerrados, pero los abre cuando siente sus labios pegarse a la suave boca de Bokuto, mojada y dulce como el agua que fluye, se sujetan de las manos por encima del agua, tienen la cara roja como cerezas pero se tocan con una suavidad indescriptible, la piel de los labios es suave como bombones recién hechos, algo hormiguea debajo de su piel, le consume en infartos cardiacos y quiere jadear pero teme respirarle cerca de la boca, mientras su nariz se pega con cuidado al labio superior Bokuto toca delicadamente el inferior con los labios, sonríe contra su boca.

Al menos por este verano.

* * *

N/A: ¡Uf! Yo sé que hay muchas discrepancias en el fic, primero en Carolina del Norte no hay minas de mercurio pero necesitaba esta clase de empleo para Bokuto. Segundo creo que este one shot terminará siendo un three shot aunque no estoy muy segura pues no quiero meterme en el mar de drama de la separación de Bokuto y Akashi. Tercero Nolee perdona si no te gusta el KurooKen pero es mi otp :c.

Ahora si a las notas finales, muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic aunque sea un poco, por favor recíbanlo con amor y entusiasmo de mi parte para todos los lectores, siempre es un honor escribir de Haikyuu, también es mi primera vez con estos personajes, espero que no tengan mucho OOC.

Finalmente en mi perfil de Facebook pondré el link a los fanarts que inspiraron el fic, así como la supuesta canción que Bokuto canta. Pueden agregarme, Magi Allie.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, si continúo esto, nos leemos pronto, si no. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
